Sonic Storm Adventure teams
These are the members of the Sonic Storm Adventures teams made by DragonStorm545, Cameron33268110, John Price46500 and others. Cameron33268110's Sonic Storm Adventures Team *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Nancy the Hedgehog *Lin Chung *Yin *Yang *Commander ApeTrully *Mr. No Hands *June the Cat *Thomas the Hedgehog *Molly Harper the Hedgehog *Annie the Hedgehog *Kitty the Hedgehog *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Oscar the Hedgehog *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan Test *Mary Test *Otto Osworth *Buck *Larry 3000 *Robot DeFault *Monster Krumholtz *Julie the Hedgehog *Kendall the Hedgehog *Nick the Hedgehog *Lisa the Hedgehog *Flora the Fairy *Amanda the Hedgehog *Simon the Hedgehog *Ricky the Hedgehog *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Vana Glama *Kitty Ko *Rikochet *Buena Girl *The Flea *Jak *Daxter *Niley *Pepper Fern *Sora the Hedgehog *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin *Kon *Nicole the Hedgehog *Robotboy *Tommy Turbull *Lola *Gus Turner *Kiki the Hedgehog *Wanderer *Sylvia *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Anges the Hedgehog Cameron33268110's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies *Alice Liddell *Juliet Starling *Cordelia Starling *Rosalind Starling *Gideon Starling *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Thor *Katniss Everdeen *Peeta Mellark *Gale Hawthorne *Snow White *The Huntsman *Selene *Michael Corvin *Dick the Hedgehog *Teresa the Hedgehog *Roxy the Hedgehog *Tristan the Hedgehog *Martin the Hedgehog *Robbie the Hedgehog *Zoey the Hedgehog *Maya the Hedgehog *Dianna the Hedgehog *Tyler the Hedgehog *Eva the Hedgehog *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Pedro *Nico *Dracula (HT) *Frankenstein "Frank" (HT) *Wayne the Wolf *Murray Mummy *Johnathan (HT) *Mavis *Dakota the Hedgehog *Quinton the Hedgehog *Serena the Hedgehog *Gabriella the Hedgehog *Eddy the Hedgehog *Claire the Hedgehog *Ron the Hedgehog *Pablo the Hedgehog *Harold the Hedgehog *Albert the Hedgehog *Richard the Cat *Scarlett the Cat *Annastagia the Hedgehog *Cassandra *Xuanne *Xavier the Hedgehog *Z the Hedgehog *Moko the Macaw *Princess Concella *Terra (Krimzon Girl) *Frankie *Thrash *Jenna *Vivian *Lucy *Reggie *Callie *Regina *Debby *Phoebe *Maximum "Max" Ride *Fang *Iggy *Nudge *The Gasman "Gazzy" *Angel *Helen Cartwright *Officer Ella *Sam Lawton *Professor Natalie Harvey *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge *Chase Davenport *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley *Donald Davenport *Tasha Davenport *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Esme *Carly *SwaySway *Buhduece *Ryuko Matoi *Logan *Stitch'' '''Fleischer *Mo Burrows *Carol the Hedgehog??? *William Bludworth??? *Red Coat??? *Harmony the Hedgehog (Only to Julie) JohnPrice46500's Sonic Storm Adventures Team *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sora *Aaron (Sora's father) *Tails *Knuckles *Donald Duck *Goofy *Lucario JohnPrice46500's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies cooperraymer's Sonic Storm Adventure Team *Sonic The Hedgehog *Tails Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Shadow The Hedgehog *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Silver The Hedgehog *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Phineas and Ferb *Perry The Platypus *Ratchet and Clank *Rayman *Arnold Shortman *Helga Pataki *Sora *King Mickey *Oswald The Lucky Rabbit *Goofy *Max Goof *Donald Duck *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Daffy Duck *The Teeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Loonatics cooperraymer's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies Tigerman531's Sonic Storm Adventures Team *Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Knuckles, Chip and Yacker *Gex the Gecko *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon *Sergeant Tibbs *Static Shock and Gear *Daffy Duck *Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Puffin *Speed *Jean-Bob *Grim, Billy and Mandy *Lobo the Wolf Tigerman531's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Mega Man, Rush the Dog and Roll *Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo *Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wollie, Tillie, Cranston, Frances and T.W. *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Discord (after he reforms) *Pico the Woodworm and Marliyn the Firefly *Hubie, Marina and Rocko *Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Cholina, Wylie Burp *Princess Odette and Prince Derek *Irwin Hiatt Grey's Sonic Storm Adventures Team *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow *Hiatt Grey (That's Me) *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Starkiller (Star Wars The Force Unleashed) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *N, Anthea and Concordia *Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner *Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and Joe Swanson *Mordecai & Rigby *Fox McCloud *Link *Babs Seed *Steve Urkel and Bucky Larson (They will join the team after Sonic's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Wilbur, Cardigan, Nellie, Aranea and Joy (They will all join the team after Sonic's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Dawn and Piplup (They will both join the team after Sonic Storm Enters A Haunted House) *T-7 (Star Wars: The Old Republic) (He will join the team after Sonic Storm Enters A Haunted House) *Daffy Duck (He will join the team after Sonic's Adventures of Dinosaur) Hiatt Grey's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies *Anakin Skywalker (Once Darth Vader but now he has turned back to Anakin Skywalker and has reformed) *Amy Rose *Cinderella *Red Genesect *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts *Templeton the Rat *Falco Lombardi *Belldandy, Skuld and Urd (from Ah My Goddess) *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Hamtaro Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Hero Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Cooperraymer Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiatt Grey